


Sweet Revenge

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri films Victor when he's still high on drugs right after minor surgery because it's cute and to have something to counteract all the drunk Yuuri video's on Victor's phone.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> used the prompt "“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” but I'm allergic to angst so this happened. 
> 
> Also Yuuri totally started filming because he expected Victor to be crying over how dogs don't know how good they are.

Video titled: Sweet Revenge 

The video starts showing Victor in a hospital gown crying while holding the hand of the person filming.

“What’s wrong Vitya?” Yuuri cooed at his husband as he filmed.

“You’re wearing a ring!” Victor’s accent was incredibly thick but perfectly understandable.

“Yes? Why is that upsetting?” Yuuri asked, the laughter flirting at the edges of his voice. Victor grasped Yuuri’s hand tightly and stared at him earnestly.

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” his voice broke as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.

“Vitya” Yuuri said openly laughing, “I’m already married”

Victor’s face crumpled.

“Vitya I’m married to you.”

Victor stopped crying and looked shocked. 

“NO!”

“Yes! See I have your matching ring, you couldn’t wear it in surgery.” Yuuri explained in a soothing voice.

Victor watched Yuuri put on his ring with an awestruck expression.

“We’re really married?” he asked Yuuri after the ring was on.

“We really are” Yuuri replied.

“And we’ve kissed?” Victor asked.

“Yep”

“Wow.” Victor looked off into the distance amazed before turning back to Yuuri, “Can we kiss again?” 

“Maybe when you’re feeling a little better but yes” Yuuri replied. 

The video cut off just as Victor gave whoop of joy. 


End file.
